The invention relates to a locking device, a locker and a key used in the locking device and a method for locking a door.
A mechanical locking device, such as that shown in FIG. 11, has hitherto been known. The locking device is provided at a door section for securing, for example, a door of a gaming machine to a main unit. As illustrated, the locking device has a fastener (i.e., a mechanical fastener) comprising a vertically-oriented base frame body 100. A hook member 101a is provided at an upper portion of the base frame body 100 so as to be rotatable about an axis 102a, and another hook member 101b is provided at a lower portion of the base frame body 100 so as to be rotatable about an axis 102b. A hook section 103a of the hook member 101a and a hook section 103b of the hook member 101b are latched onto an unillustrated fixture mounted on the main unit, thereby fastening the door to the main unit. In this way, in the mechanical fastener, the hook members 101a, 101b are joined together by coupling members 104a, 104b and operate in conjunction with each other. A device having vertically-stretchable coupling members and hook members attached to upper and lower portions of the coupling members is called a mechanical fastener, regardless of its shape.
A cylinder lock 105, which is a locker, is attached to a substantially center section of the base frame body 100 so as to move in conjunction with the coupling members 104a, 104b. The cylinder lock 105 is constituted of a cylinder which can be operated only when a matching key is inserted into the cylinder lock 105, and an adjuster which adjusts the overall length of the cylinder lock 105. A key matching the cylinder lock 105 is inserted into the cylinder lock 105 in the direction of arrow A shown in the drawing. When the key is turned in a clockwise or counterclockwise direction, the coupling sections 104a, 104b are slid upward (in the direction of arrow B in the drawing), thereby lifting an end section 106a of the hook member 101a and raising an end section 106b of the hook member 101b. As a result, the hook member 101a rotates about the axis 102a in the direction of arrow C in the drawing, and the hook member 101b rotates about the axis 102b in the same direction. The hook sections 103a, 103b are then released from the fixture provided on the unillustrated main unit. In the locking device, the key serves as a door knob (i.e., a handhold of the door). The key is turned in either the left or right direction, thereby releasing the hook sections 103a, 103b from the fixture. If the door is pulled in this state, the door is opened.
For a casino where a large number of gaming machines are installed, cylinder locks which have already been attached to gaming machines at the time of shipment from a factory are replaced with cylinder locks designed specifically for the casino (i.e., cylinder locks using so-called house keys), with a primary object toward ensuring security and obviating a necessity for employees to carry a large number of keys. Since the overall length of a cylinder varies from one gaming machine manufacturer to another manufacturer, a cylinder lock to be used is matched to gaming machines by a change in adjusters. As mentioned above, replacement of existing cylinder locks to cylinder locks using house keys enables use of locker specifically designed for each casino without regard to a gaming machine manufacturer.
Incidentally, an ID authentication locking device is described in, e.g., Japanese Patent Publication No. 9-720A. In order to prevent unauthorized unlocking of a gaming machine, the locking device performs checking of an ID code through use of a transponder element. When the ID code is determined to be matched, an electric lock; e.g., a solenoid, is released. In this way, an attempt is made to improve safety by disabling opening of a gaming machine unless an ID code is determined to be matched.
A locker involving use of a lock and a key having a keyway and irregularities and a locking device constituted of a mechanical fastener can withstand great force used in an attempt to pry open a door, because of the mesh of members of high strength. However, copying of the physical geometry of a key enables easy occurrence of fraud.
Meanwhile, the above ID authentication locking device electrically releases a lock when an ID code is determined to be matched, thereby eliminating a problem stemming from copy of physical geometry of a key. However, a mere electrical lock cannot be said to provide sufficient strength. Specifically, a electrical lock, such as a solenoid, prevents release of a door by merely causing a metal pin to advance from a solenoid and does not involve the meshing of members having high strength as employed in a mechanical locking device. Therefore, use of only an electric lock results in insufficient resistance to great force used in an attempt to pry open a door. In a case where an ID authentication locking device having an electrical lock is combined with a fastener of high strength, the locking device becomes bulky and involves a cost hike. In the case of a locker using a key, the key also serves as a door knob. In contrast, an electrical-lock-type card key locker must be additionally provided with a knob.